Frozen Hearts
by BadWolfKaily
Summary: Regina's locked herself up in a cabin in the woods, buried her heart somewhere in said woods so she can slowly get through her pain over what has happened with Robin and Marian. Emma goes to comfort her and ask her to come home, a ice storm ensues. Regina's going to freeze to death if they can't get to her heart in time. Will Regina love again too? Elsanna make an appearance. SQ
1. Come Home, Regina

The quietness of the beautiful yet deadly new found snow in the middle of summer nonetheless fell down and blanketed the secret town of Storybrooke Maine. Regina had taken some alone time and made herself a cabin in the woods. Her form of trying to cope with her broken heart instead of resorting to evil. She'd worked so hard to fight her evil tendencies and she figured some time alone away from the happy idiots of Storybrooke would do her some good with getting over Robin. She knows Emma meant well, she saved a life from her past self, it wasn't her fault. But oh how she wanted to blame her.

Sitting wrapped in a blanket in front of a roaring fire, lit by her own magic, the former evil queen nurses a glass of red wine. Flinching at the sound of a knock on the door, she knows who it is, it's the way the savior can knock so gently and make it sound like she's got so much force behind it. Gentle but strong. She shuts her eyes tight and wraps the blanket tighter around herself. Maybe if she ignores her maybe she'll give up and go away. Though she hasn't known Emma to give up easily and she finds herself correct when another more impatient knock rapping at the door.

Sighing and rolling her eyes she flicks her wrist and sends the door opening, "What can I help you with Ms. Swan?"

Taking a sip of her wine she keeps her eyes set on the fire place as Emma enters and closes the door behind her. Soft thuds of the blondes boots cross the room to where she's sitting and she looks up with a raised eyebrow as the nervous savior looks down at her. There's something ironic about this situation and Regina almost scoffs as she turns her attention back to the fire. She doesn't need to see the savior looking down on her. Almost feeling what Regina is thinking Emma walks over and sits next to her.

"Took me awhile to find you, I'm still trying to get the hang of this magic thing. But I had a good teacher so-"

"Flattery isn't going to work here, Emma."

"I'm just telling it like it is, though I could have found you quicker if you were still teaching me these things...I just wanted to see how you were doing. I know no matter how many times I say I'm sorry it's not going to fix this. I couldn't let her die Regina, can't you just look at it as me lessening one less life you ended?"

She's met with a glare from the evil queen who almost looks like she wants to murder her.

"Okay, not the best thing I could have said right now. But, I, I'm really sorry that I ruined things between you and Robin. And Marian forgives you, it's taken her a few days to accept the new you even though for her it was just a few days ago that you were trying to kill her. Robin's worried about you, Henry and Snow are worried about you. Heck, David's worried about you. I'm worried about you, Regina. Isolating yourself here isn't going to help matters at all. Come back to town," Emma tilted her head with an encouraging smile on her face.

Regina really wanted to go back, Emma's smile made her want to even more but she just couldn't, "No, I need some time to sort through this Emma. You took away my supposed true love, it wasn't Robin but you who broke my heart, Emma! Who knows at any moment I could try and enact revenge on you-"

"You won't!"

Emma looked at her with such belief in her own statement that it scared Regina that Emma could believe in her so much.

"How do you know that, I'm unpredictable, I could easily go back to being the evil queen I used to b," Regina looked away, her eyes downcast.

"How many times am I going to have to tell you that I will always be able to tell when you're telling the truth and I can tell you right now that you don't believe any of what you just said. Besides I believe in you, Regina, you're good. Henry believes in you, you've come so far, don't throw all of your progress away. Come back to town, come home."

Wanting so badly to give in to Emma Swan, the pull of the need for family and to be needed and loved called to her broken heart so much, the broken heart she didn't have inside of her at the moment. She had buried it away outside to gradually get through the pain of her broken heart. And yet without it, it still called out to be healed. Maybe it was the magic of Regina's broken into pieces heart that brought Emma's magic here. _No._ Shaking the thought away she just looked at the saviors unwavering gaze.

Setting her empty wine glass down, "I don't know...I..."

Before she could fully make up her mind a loud thunderous crash sounded outside knocking the power out and knocking the frightened queen to the ground as a certain blonde pushed her down to the floor. Eye's squeezed shut Regina could feel hot panting breath against her collar bone, opening her eyes, "Emma, what the-?"

Clearing her throat she looked down, "Sorry, I, the noise, I wasn't sure...so I, I think my instincts kicked in and I was trying to protect you, sorry."

"You apologize too much, Emma. Now if you could get off me, please."

"Yeah, sorry," moving to stand and offering a hand down, "Your majesty."

Smirking she took the hand offered to her and stood letting the blanket fall to the ground her. Leaving the blonde standing there she walked over to the window to peer out, "Whatever just happened there's a huge snow storm going on out there. And in my anger and grievances I buried my heart out there, Emma."

"I guess we're just going to have to wait out the storm, then we can get your heart and go home."

"Emma, there is a ice storm raging out there, I don't think you realize what this means."

Emma stared at her blankly.

"My heart could freeze, Emma, I could die!"

"Geez, Regina, why the heck did you take your heart out again? If this is going to be some sort of habit for you I'm going to have to insist you leave it with me. Well, just tell me where it is and we'll go get it."

Reaching for the doorknob Regina tried to yank the door open but it wouldn't budge, pulling with all her might and still no budging.

"Here let me try."

With a sarcastic smile she moved to the side and allowed the savior to try her hand at opening the door, it's not like she was that much stronger then her. And even with Emma trying to open the door it too wouldn't budge.

"Move aside Emma, maybe a little fire will help," smirking she held a fireball in her hand aimed at the door itself.

Wide eyed and panicked the blonde rushed to stand behind the brunette. Launching the fireball the moment Emma was safely behind her, a loud crash a sizzling noise sounded and they just stood there as they waited for the small cloud of smoke to clear. Rushing to the door Emma tried to open it only to have her hand burned by the hot metal, "Fuck! Damn it, stupid move," Emma grasped the burnt hand against her chest.

"Seriously, Emma? I guess idiocy runs in your family."

"Hey, I just wanted to get out there as fast as I could so we can find your heart!" Emma glared with a puppy dog pout on her lips.

"You expect me to believe you care that much about my heart?"

Standing there, unfaltering, as if her hand wasn't just burned, "You don't nearly give yourself as much credit as you deserve, Regina. Of course I care about your heart! How could you possibly think I couldn't!?"

Blushing Regina looks away, standing in awkward silence for a minute before she clears her throat and holds her head eye, "Let's just go get my heart."

Rushing to the door expecting it open only to be met with it still unable to budge.

"This isn't any ordinary ice storm out there Emma, this has a hint of magic behind it."

"What do you mean? Like someone is causing this storm?"

The worried look on Emma's face doesn't escape Regina's notice, "Yes, I don't know who could cause this, but if we don't do something quick and I mean quick then I'm going to freeze to death."

"How do you know that will even happen? Maybe you'll just get a little cold, you can't possibly die."

Determined to show the savior how serious she was about the situation she walked up to the savior with her own unwavering gaze and placed her hands on either side of the blondes face, "Do you feel that, Emma?"

Blushing, "I uh,don't, wha...what exactly am I supposed to be feeling?"

"My hands, Emma! My hands, they're already getting cold!"

Emma saw the fear in those eyes that boar into hers and she moved her hands over Regina's suddenly noticing the difference in their body temperatures, "Don't worry Regina, I'll get you your heart back and in one piece too."

"Well, you're not going to be much help with a burnt hand, come here."

Taking the injured hand in between her own she emitted a white glow that quickly healed the saviors burnt hand. The moment her hand was healed Emma grasped the sides of Regina's face in her hands, "I promise, Regina, I will find a way out of here and get your heart."

It was Regina's turn to blush, avoid those eyes Regina looked to the ground, "Again with this belief you have in me, Ms Swan?"

"Will you stop calling me Ms. Swan instead of just accepting a compliment or the fact that someone actually cares about you? I promised I'll get your back and that's what I'm going to do. But first we need to come up with a plan, any ideas on how to get out of here, any spells?"

Stepping out of the warm grasp, "There's only been one time that I've heard of this happening and there's only one thing that can break this curse of a storm."

"Yeah and what's that?"

"True love, Emma, it's true love."

_Shit._


	2. Fight This, Regina

Unable to use her magic to turn the power back on Regina sat huddled under a blanket shivering as Emma paced back and forth despite the decreasing temperatures.

"How's your hand?"

"Huh? Oh, my hand is fine. How can you be worrying about my hand at a time like this?"

Emma crossed the room and knelt down in front of Regina, lifting her chin with a finger to inspect the clearly freezing evil queen. Noticing the blue tinge to Regina's lips, feeling brave, she ran her thumb over her lower lip.

"I'm fine," pulling her head away from the warmth of Emma's touch she noticed the dying fire and extended her hand to omit a fireball.

Relighting the fire as she was now took a lot out of her as her magic was trying its best to keep her body from freezing quicker.

"No you're not, Regina, we can't get out of here and your true love is out there and not here to save you! You're going to die and there's nothing I can do about it! Henry, this is going to break his heart! What good am I as the savior if I can't save your life!?"

"Really, Emma, I doubt that I've redeemed myself enough for anyone but Henry and your family to care whether or not I die. Perhaps its fitting that this be how I die, freezing to death from a cold heart."

Scoffing Regina pulled the blanket around her tighter and slumped against the back of the couch in defeat.

"Don't you dare...don't you dare give up, not now!" grabbing Regina by the shoulders she looked at her with the most serious look Regina has ever seen on her face, "What happened to that hardheaded evil queen attitude you used to have? No one could mess with you, you walked around here like you owned the place. And look at you now. Do you really not care what happens to you? Have you forgotten what it's like to love yourself?"

"How the mighty have fallen," Regina just looked away with shame written across her face.

Angry almost to the point of tears Emma huffed and stood looking down on the once so feared evil queen, "I am not going to let you give up on yourself. I will not let another part of my family die, not today, not ever!"

"Elsa, you should stop this, she isn't going to figure it out."

"Anna, I have to do this. Regina isn't going to learn, she's not going to realize that love is going to save her. That her true love has been there all along. I owe her this. Don't worry, I'm not going to let her die. But she has to figure her heart out on her own."

Elsa smiled reassuringly at her little sister, she knew it was going to take a lot to get the stubborn evil queen to realize that she could only save herself by accepting who she really loved and that love would be the way to gain her heart back. Love would save her and everyone she loved. Elsa found that out the hard way, she couldn't let Regina, who she owed so much to go down the same path that she did. That is before she found out love was the key to controlling her powers.

Standing guard over the very area that Regina had buried her heart Elsa looked down as she watched the red glowing from Regina's heart slowly begin to fade, "I believe in you, I know you can do this, Regina. Stop being so stubborn and believe in yourself, believe in love again."

Emma stood concentrating on the magic of the glowing white light in her hand she held it at the door and tried to picture it opening or bursting into flames or anything. She just needed that door open and open now. And yet no matter how hard she wished it or how hard she concentrated her magic just wasn't doing it. Screaming in frustration she launched herself at the impossible door, pounding her fists at the door, kicking and screaming as if that could free them from their prison.

"Emma! Please stop." Regina pleaded exhaustively.

"I can't, you may have given up but I haven't. I'm not a quitter, I have to fight. I have to save you, it's in my nature."

Emma almost felt defeated as she looked back at the slumped over Regina, pale with the a blue tint to her veins becoming ever present in her face. She'd long since been unable to produce anymore fire. She was growing weak and could barely move her body, it felt as though she was being turned into ice. And as she watched Emma fight for her she felt guilty for wanting to give up.

_Emma. Why does just her name make me want to fight this? It's almost as if I can feel her name burn a fire where my heart used to be._

"Em-ma..."

But then that warmth was overcome by her doubt and she felt that warmth replaced by the most painful cold she'd ever felt. Like when you leave your hand in ice water water as long as you can to see how long you'll last. Gasping in pain she grasped for her heart, holding her chest she slumped to the floor, panting out Emma's name. She needed that warmth, she wanted to live, she needed Emma.

Running to Regina's side Emma pulled her to her chest in a panic, "I don't, I...I don't know what to do, Regina. You have to fight this, if true love is the key what can I do? Henry's out there, Robin's out there, your love is out there. You've always been so much stronger then me. I can't fight this without you, don't give in. You're were the bad ass evil queen, nobody would dare stand in your way. You can't let some little thing like some snow take you down now."

With tear's of fear and sadness streaming down Emma's face she looked to the tear stricken face of Regina who was gasping in pain. And that's when they both felt it, a light, a warmth, Emma's magic emanating from her hand?

No, her heart. Emma's heart was reaching out to Regina's, well where her heart should be. Gasping, but now in relief Regina grasped at the edges of Emma's coat.

"Emma, I, I can feel it," placing her hand over Emma's heart, "Your heart, your magic."

"Good, good, that's good, right?"

"Yeah, yeah."

Blinking back tears Regina tried to calm herself as she avoided Emma's concerned look.

"You can't keep this up forever, Emma."

"Just you watch me. I'm not going to let the mother of my son die. After all we've been through Regina, after all you've accomplished. Even now, how can you still believe that you aren't worth saving?"

"I...I'm not very good at loving people, especially myself. Your mother once said that I love with all of my soul. And the ironic thing was I thought I'd lost both my soul and my love a long time ago. Daniel, I didn't think I could love again since him. Then Tink told me that the man with the lion tattoo was my true love. Turn's out that was supposed to be Robin. And right, right when I thought I could allow myself to fall in love again. He get's taken from me too. Even after my magic turned white, even when everyone I had cursed started to see me as Regina and not the Evil Queen. What do I have to go through to get my happy ending?"

"Regina, I'm sorry, I honestly didn't mean to ruin things for you and Robin. I couldn't let the past you kill her."

"I know, I know, I forgive you Emma. I don't blame you. And maybe you're right, maybe I do need to remember how to love myself again. After my mother always treated me like I wasn't worth loving if I wasn't all powerful, if I didn't have the life she wanted for me then...I guess," almost laughing, "After you and Henry left and we all went back to the Enchanted Forest. I wanted to bury my heart there too. Because the pain of losing Henry hurt too much. But Snow, she convinced me not to. After that, I almost...I almost cast a sleeping curse on myself. Because if I couldn't be awake in a world with that which I loved most, then I'd rather sleep to dream of that love."

"Regina, you're not your mother and I'm sorry but she's not here. You can let go of all of that, you are allowed to be happy for once. And you should love yourself because you've got a family here that loves you."

"Emma," crying as she looks in Emma's eyes, "I don't want to die. I wanna live."

Feeling her eye's grow heavy, Regina's grip on Emma began to loosen.

"Regina? Regina! You can't fall asleep on me like this. What about your heart? Regina!?"

"You and Henry and even Snow and David, you would have been enough."

Smiling Regina closed her eye's.

Shaking her Emma tried harder to strengthen her magic, "Why isn't it working? Come on Regina, wake up! Regina!"

"It's not much longer now, Emma, can you save the one you love?"

Elsa forlornly held Regina's glowing red heart in her hands as if it were the most fragile thing in the world. Flicking her hand Elsa slowed the snow and released the magic on Regina's cabin.

"What now sis?"

"What always wakes a sleeping beauty, Anna? True love's kiss. Regina figured it out before her body sent her into a coma like sleep. Now all we have to wait for is whether or not Emma can realize that too?"

"You're such a hopeless romantic, Elsa."

Gently smiling, "Regina taught me a few things on my journey's. People always saw the evil in her, but I kinda saw myself. She gave me a friend when we both needed it. She made me believe in myself again and even though she couldn't see it, she made me believe in love again, love and kindness from others. I owe her this."

_What are you going to do, Emma?_


	3. Wake Up, Regina

Crying, Emma's tears fell forming tear drops of ice. Almost as if her sorrow was being formed into diamonds. Brushing a lock of hair behind Regina's ear she sniffled and tried to form some sort of thought, some sort of plan. Anything to help Regina now, but the only thing that came to mind was the word,_ failure_.

"Really now, Emma Swan, are you going to give up right now? Then you really will be a failure, if you could somehow convince Regina in her last moments to love herself then surely you can think the same of yourself. You can still save her, you know how, it's there inside of you, the answer."

Elsa and Anna appeared in a flurry of white and there Emma saw Regina's heart with just barely a faint glow.

"Who are you!? And what are you doing with Regina's heart!"

Emma held Regina closer to her chest, even then still trying to protect her.

"I am not you're enemy, Emma. In fact if Regina were awake right now I'm sure she'd tell you all about me. You could say we're old friends, I'm Elsa and this is my sister Anna."

"Hi," Anna just gave her a small wave.

Smiling Elsa walked over and knelt down on the other side of Regina's body. Even still Emma wouldn't loosen her old on the brunettes body.

"It's alright, you see, if I didn't have a firm grip on Regina's heart it would've found it's way to you. Your heart's been calling out to it, but I wanted to see if the two of you could overcome yourselves and realize how you both know that deep down you love each other. You're both so stubborn that I knew it'd take something like this to make you realize. But you both needed to love yourselves first. Regina more so then you, she may say she loves herself but that's just an insecure little girl trying to convince herself. You helped her realize how much she could love herself and be loved. Once those barriers were down the love you felt for each other put her into a deep sleep, instead of her dying."

The anger and defensive look on Emma's face softened, "But why? Why would you go through all of this, almost killing Regina to make us realize that? How could she possibly love me? I wasn't even so sure of my feelings for her till now. I've only ever met enemies of hers, it's hard to believe there's an ally of hers out there too."

"Regina is, well, at a time where I abandoned my kingdom and my sister, the only family I have left," she tossed a sad smile at Anna who only smiled brightly at her, "I came across Regina in my journey of self-discovery. Believe me she was rough around the edges, but I could see the sadness and the anger in her. I saw myself in her and she took pity on me, or kindness, I don't know. She took me in and taught me some magic. Taught me how to control my powers, although it would take almost losing my dear sister for me to completely master my powers. But if were not for Regina I would have never discovered my true self. I'd like to think in all that time, as she opened up to me, that we became friends."

"I think I understand what you're talking about, I guess I wasn't the only person she's taught to control their magic," smiling down at the sleeping beauty in her arms, "But what do I do now?"

"Emma, call out to Regina's heart with your own, hold out your hand and close your eyes. Will your heart to call out to hers and it'll appear in your hand."

Looking down at Regina and gently cradling her head in her hand she lowered her body to the snow covered ground. Closing her eyes she held out her left hand and willed the magic in her heart to call out for Regina's heart but nothing happened, sighing and opening her sad eyes she just looked at Elsa, "Are you sure she feels the same way? I mean we've always butted heads since I arrived here and I just broke her and Robin up, isn't he her true love? Shouldn't he be the one here doing this? How could she, how could anyone love me?"

"Emma, trust me, she's so stubborn and prideful it would of course take a lot for her to admit to herself that she's always harbored feelings for you. Yes, Tink may have showed her that Robin was her true love. But her fairy dust only took her to Robin because Regina's magic willed it so. She didn't want to ever meet her true love, she was afraid, she figured her true love would be much better off without her. How could anyone ever love her?" smiling sadly down at the sleeping Regina, "She didn't even know her own magic was protecting her. So in a way to protect you both until you were ready her magic came up with a fake true love. I hope that makes sense to you. Didn't you ever wonder how your two lives could be so connected? Henry, he was the key. Like true love's kiss he broke the spell Regina cast on herself and set your destinies in motion. The moment he was born, you two were always moving towards this moment. So I helped you two along, I owed Regina this."

Emma sat there crying and her heart was aching, bursting as she looked down at the sleeping queen.

"Go on, Emma, try it again."

Looking from Elsa to Anna who nodded her head with an encouraging smile. So Emma held out her and and closed her eyes once more. She thought of Regina and Henry and destiny and all the love she felt for them, the love that made her realize she could be loved by others and herself. She was loved and she loved. She felt a warmth inside her chest and that's when she felt it in her hand. Smiling as she opened her eyes she looked down at Regina's heart in her hand. Moving almost on automatic she brought the heart to her lips and kissed it. A bright light pulsed through the now glowing red heart, she'd kissed any remaining darkness in Regina's heart away.

Cradling the heart in both hands Emma smiled up at Anna and Elsa, "Who would've thought, the Evil Queen and the Savior, huh?"

Placing Regina's heart over her chest she smiled down at her and pressed the heart as if she'd done it a million times until it was right where it should be inside of Regina. The coloring returning to the sleeping queen's body, "And I guess this would make me Princess Charming. Don't ever tell Regina that would mean she's the Snow White in this predicament, she wouldn't not be happy being compared to my mom. True loves kiss, huh? How cliché."

Leaning down she pressed the gentlest of kisses full of love to the brunettes slightly cold lips. A wave of magic breaking the air and rolling out in waves melting all the snow around them. Pulling away, her eyes still closed, almost afraid to open them she slowly opened them only to be met with eyes looking back up at her.

"Emma?"

"Hey."

Emma formed an unsure smile, just waiting for Regina to start yelling about _how dare a filthy street rat lay her lips on her_.

But it never came.

"Hey."

Regina smiled up at her and pulled her down for another kiss as she felt her heart overflow with love and happiness and a contentedness that she hadn't felt since Daniel.

Hearing someone clear their throat nearby they parted ways and they both looked at the direction of the noise.

"Elsa!?"

Regina sat up with a look of such shock and happiness at seeing an old friend she didn't know what to say.

"I told you I'd pay you back someday."

"And I told you to stick an icicle where the sun don't shine."

"Hey, I thought you said you two were friends?"

Emma looked at Elsa confused, meanwhile Anna was just laughing in the background.

"Friends? More like a-"

"Now, Regina, there's no need to act like your too good to have a friend. Yes, Emma, we're indeed friends, she's just still a little raw about having lost in a snowball fight."

Pouting, "I didn't lose, it was a draw, and queen's don't have draws."

"Hmm, then I guess that's why it was a draw, since we are both queen's after all."

Giggling Anna stepped up, "I'm glad to have finally you met you, Regina, my sister has told me so much about you. I wanted to extend my thanks for what you've done for my sister. If it weren't for you I surely would have lost her forever., thank you. I'm glad she has a friend like you."

Resting a hand on Elsa's shoulder she smiled down at her sister who was returning the smile.

Blushing, "I, it was nothing, I figured that if anyone was to teach her to control her powers the right way then then the perfect teacher would be me. I didn't want some imbecile teaching her and putting us all in danger."

"You haven't changed a bit," Elsa just giggled at her adoringly.

"Actually, I think she's changed quite a bit. For the better."

Emma smiled as she stood and held out the same hand that had been holding Regina's heart moments ago, "Isn't that right, your majesty?"

Regina looked away as she blushed and reached for the offered hand.

Also standing Elsa laughed, "You know blacks always been your color, Regina, but I think red looks better on you."

Regina wasn't sure if she was talking about Emma's red jacket she was still wearing or if she was making a smart ass comment about her blushing but either way she glared at Elsa as she was pulled to her feet. Because her legs were still a bit weak from the numbing cold she stumbled into Emma's waiting arms which only wrapped her into a giant hug. Emma just smiled and winked at Elsa and Anna.

"Miss Swan, you can let me go now."

"I'm only letting you go because you used my last name and that's your way of covering up how embarrassed you are right now."

Emma grinned at the bright red Regina.

"That's not true, Mi—Emma."

"I think we have a lot of catching up to do, Regina. But first I think you two have a lot to talk about now. So I know you have a few extra rooms at your mansion, how about we stay awhile and visit?"

"So you think you can just invite yourself over just like that? And how would you know, have you been spying on me, Elsa?"

"I wouldn't exactly call it spying."

"Yes, she's been spying."

"Anna!?"

"What? You have been."

"Anyway, we'll be chilling at your place at least for tonight, I'll leave you two to it."

And just like that Anna and Elsa were gone in a puff of white snow.

"What the, she just poofs in here after how many years and acts like she can just invite herself over to my house!"

"Regina."

"What!? Sorry," there she goes blushing again.

Extending a hand out for Regina to take Emma just smiles. Looking down at the hand reaching out to her she hesitates but takes it as she blushes and looks away as Emma leads her down a path towards her yellow bug, the cabin in the woods poofing out of existence.

"Come on, lets go home, have a cup of hot cocoa and if you can bringing yourself to look at me for a few minutes then we can have a nice long chat."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do, you're like a little schoolgirl who can't stop blushing at their crush."

"Little? I'll have you know I'm a bit older then you."

Reaching her bug she opens the door for Regina, "And you're a bit cuter too. Just a bit."

She winks and Regina is back to blushing as she slides in and the door is shut behind her. Getting into the drivers side and starting the bug Emma sighs with contentment as Regina's perfume fills the small space that is her car, she hopes that eventually that smell will be permanent. As she drives back towards town she knows Regina is looking out window but her hand, as if it has a mind of its own, reaches over and slips into her own.

Emma suddenly feeling very much Regina minutes ago begins babbling, "Regina, I know we have a lot to talk about and stuff and..."

Regina looks over and squeezes Emma's hand, "Emma, could you shut up, just a bit?"

And the savior's words catch in her throat and she snaps her mouth shut and just drives as she listens to Regina start to hum a song that she would later find out Elsa once taught her, something called, Let It Go.

There was so much they still didn't know about each other and boy were they in for a long talk.


End file.
